Jealousy
by xX.Padfoot.Xx
Summary: When Beka answers the door to find someone interested in Rosto, she finds herself feeling a little thing called jealousy... BekaRosto Oneshot WARNING: Spoilers for Terrier


**Beka's POV: **

I heard knocking at the door, and I rushed down to answer it. I had been expecting a new baton for a while now, since mine got smashed in a bar fight (Long story…let's just say it involved several armed, drunk coves), and Tunstall said he'd run it over to me today. I don't know why he volunteered to deliver it; maybe he wanted to see if I had started another map for one of our cases.

Anyway, when I swung open the door, I found it was _not _Tunstall. Instead, it was a pretty blonde gixie with way to little clothing on. I tried not to show my disgust, instead saying rudely, "What?"

"Oh," she said, looking me over. Finally she continued, "Is Rosto here?"

"Yes," I snarled, no longer trying to hide my disgust.

When I didn't move to get him, however, she called out, "Rosto, baby? Are you in there?"

I teemed with anger. Who did this doxie think she was? Just calling out for Rosto like I wasn't even here. She's not even suited for him; she'd probably never understand him, and she doesn't look intelligent enough to tell a rock from a loaf of bread.

I was about to turn her away, when I heard a voice right behind me say, "Maria?"

I jumped, turning to see Rosto right behind me. She leaped forward, going past me and throwing her arms around him. She pressed her body against his, whispering, "I _knew _you'd recognize me."

I felt anger surge through me; I'm not even entirely sure why. I grabbed her by the back of her…shirt, and practically threw her back onto the doorstep.

"I didn't say you could come in," I snarled, hands balled into fists.

Now she regarded me with a mixture of emotions, chief among them annoyance and anger. "Well, then. And who are _you _supposed to be?"

"That's none of your business, you looby!" I screamed.

I was about to slam the door in her face when suddenly she said, "Wait, are you two--?" She pointed at both me and Rosto in turn.

I don't know what came over me. I just found myself say, "Yes, we are. Now leave, he's off limits."

I closed the door, locking the latch. I was very, very angry, but most of all, confused. Why had I said that me and Rosto were together? Why was I so vicious to her? Am I…no. It can't be.

I tried to stomp past Rosto, but he stopped me. I turned, glaring at him. Unfazed, he just grinned at me. "What was that about?" he asked.

"What was what about? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're jealous," he whispered softly, taking a step towards me. His eyes glinted dangerously with an unreadable emotion.

I spluttered, trying to deny something I knew, deep down, was true. "I am not! I just didn't want you getting involved with her! She's the type that will ditch you as soon as a more handsome cove walks by."

He grinned, placing both hands on my hips. "You're jealous," he whispered again, almost in a sing-song voice.

"Don't get any ideas!" I tried to say. I remember trying to splutter something else out as well, but I was cut off when he gently placed his lips on mine. I froze, letting my speech die in my throat.

He smiled against my mouth, before pulling away. He leaned down, whispering in my ear, "Well then why did you say, "He's off limits"? It kind of makes it sound like I'm already taken." I blushed looking down. I didn't even try to refute it; I knew he had me cornered. I guess you can't stop yourself from liking someone, even if you know you shouldn't. I was broken from my reverie by him continuing, "It's alright, really. Seeing you, jealous about a little ol' rusher like me, is really cute. It suits you."

I punched him lightly in the stomach, whispering back, "Don't get used to it."

"You won't have anyone to get jealous over," he muttered sincerely, before kissing me again. I finally moved, reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck. Well, he pretty much promised not to see someone else while he was with me. Maybe I can break my rule just once.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! That one's pretty short, but I can't really lengthen it without adding things I don't need. Hope you like it!**

**And here's a HUGE shout out to all my reviewers, you guys (and girls) are AMAZING! **

**Padfoot**

**PS- IMPORTANT NOTE! Do not get offended with me referring to Maria as a blonde. I do not stereotype by thinking "all blondes are dumb", or whatever. One of my friends is blonde, and she happens to be _very _smart. So Maria is only blonde because that's how I envisioned here. That's all. **


End file.
